


Contempt

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Law and Order SVU - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-11
Updated: 2010-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz and Alex are held in contempt of court.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contempt

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: SVU belongs to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal.

"You are both in contempt."

Alex stared at Judge Petrovsky before turning to Liz. She realized her mouth was slightly ajar; so, she drew in a quick breath as Liz put her hands on her hips.

"This is ridiculous."

"No, Alexandra," Liz said without taking her eyes off of the judge, "this is preposterous."

"Either produce the witness, or sit in a cell," Petrovsky said firmly.

Alex grabbed Liz's arm and said in something less than a whisper, "For Christ's sake, Liz, just make the call and get her here."

With this, Liz finally took her eyes away from the bench. "I do not work for you, Alex. You know as well as I do that the witness is in no condition to testify; thus, I will not, under any circumstances, produce her until she is."

"Ladies," Petrovsky's voice was unyielding, "I am up here. And I suggest you listen to Ms. Cabot, Elizabeth."

"With all due respect, Your Honor," Liz began, her arms folded as she turned back to the judge, "Ms. Cabot doesn't know what she's talking about."

The courtroom came to life with whispers from those who could hear the exchange. Alex simply blinked as Petrovsky brought her gaval down with a resounding thud.

"And by virtue of that, I suppose I don't know what I'm talking about either. Bailiff, escort these two to a holding cell. Perhaps a few hours alone will allow them to resolve their differences.

*****

While she endlessly paced the length of the tiny cell, Alex, out of the corner of her eye, could see Donnelly sitting calmly. She ran her hands through her hair and sighed.

"Really, Alex, you've accomplished getting us this far; there's no use in beating yourself up about it."

Alex stopped and glared at her. "You cannot be suggesting that this is in any way my fault."

"This is wholly your fault."

"You are the one who refused to produce the witness, you are the one who angered the judge..." Alex resumed her pacing.

"You questioned me in open court; thus, you provided the catalyst for the whole thing."

"You can't be serious."

"Quite the contrary, my dear," Liz said as she stood, stepping directly into Alex's path. "Really, Alex, Branch will reprimand us both accordingly...and with fairness, I might add."

"And what about you?" Alex took a step closer. "Will you be fair?"

Liz laughed and moved to where she knew Alex could feel her breath on her ear. "I don't have to be. It goes without saying that I expect to see you tonight, and I know you'll be punctual."

"Telling secret's Elizabeth?" Branch's voice was a rude intrusion intot he moment.

Liz turned, hands instinctively finding her hips. "It's about time."

"You're lucky I didn't leave you two here all night. I don't know what in the hell you were thinking, but we'll deal with it as soon as we get to my office."

***  
Liz slammed the door shut after Alex entered her office.

"Don't ever question me in open court again. Do you understand me?"

Liz hardly gave Alex a chance to respond before she grabbed her and viciously kissed her. She wrapped one of her hands in Alex's hair as the younger woman tried to pull away. When she finally released Alex, it was with a shove.

"What the…"Alex began, but Liz cut her off before she could finish.

"Take your stockings off."

Alex raised her eyebrows. "Liz, really. This is hardly appropriate."

"Do you really want to talk about what is and what is not appropriate right now?" Liz's voice was dark. "Take them off now."

Alex pursed her lips as she slipped her shoes off; she sat on a chair in front of Liz's desk and pulled her stockings off. Liz grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing her to stand, before pulling the stockings out of her hand. Without a pause, she spun Alex around and efficiently bound her hands together with the silken stockings.

Liz unbuttoned Alex's shirt, letting it hang open and taking a moment to admire how its crispness was mirrored in the jacket Alex still had on and in the pale strip of her skin that was now showing. She pushed the shirt aside so it framed the younger woman's lace bra, and without warning, Liz grabbed Alex's breast, pinching the nipple between her thumb and palm. With the pain, Alex let out something of a yelp; Liz smiled sardonically as she put her finger to her lips.

"Don't think for a moment that this will let you out of tonight's punishment." She let go of Alex's nipple and wrapped her arm around her waist, steadying herself as she pushed the younger blonde's skirt up with her other hand. Liz's jaw was set as her fingers brushed against Alex's panties. She fiercely pulled them aside and pushed two fingers into Alex.

Without a word, Liz continued to mercilessly thrust her fingers. She pulled Alex closer to her, holding her perhaps too tightly as she stared into her widening eyes. When Alex came through gritted teeth, Liz stopped and pulled her fingers out. She kissed Alex softly on the temple before pushing her away.

"Now, get out," she said, after untying Alex's hands.

When Alex finally pulled herself together enough to leave, Liz slumped against her desk. As a long sigh escaped her lips, she realized that she had gone too far, that she had almost completely lost her control. After a moment she straightened and walked behind her desk; Alex Cabot had pushed her too far—she was not about to let that happen again.


End file.
